


My First Fanfic Thing (I was 7 yrs. old)

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [67]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I hope you guys find this as funny as I did, I legit wrote this when I was like seven or something, I like to think of this as a try not to cringe/laugh challenge, My first fanfic thing, This is painful lol, a challenge that I lost, apparently I had no idea what commas and periods were, read on if you like torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: My horribly cringe-worthy fanfic dialog thing that I wrote roughy 13 years ago...





	My First Fanfic Thing (I was 7 yrs. old)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> I’m crying from laughing at myself, so I hope this thing can make you guys laugh or at least smile or cringe lol
> 
> Apparently, I had no idea what commas or end punctuation was, and I tried to type it exactly as it was written, so have fun without punctuation 
> 
> P.S. the reason it took me so long to finally publish this little monster is because I lost it literally like a day after I discovered it hidden in the depths of my old writing journals... but I found it again tonight and wanted to publish before I could lose it again.

* * *

 

 (Lily sitting on the bed next to Draco)

 

Draco: (inhale w/ pain) it hurts... Lily

 

Lily: shhh... relax don’t move

 

Draco: I can’t relax it hurts too much

 

Lily: I know it hurts but try to lay still and relax alright

 

Draco: Kay

 

Lily: shhh... try to sleep

 

(Knock at the door)

 

Lily: stay still I’ll be right back

 

(Lily walks to the front door and opens it)

 

Lily: Remus... Hi (steps outside and closes the door behind her)

 

Remus: I heard you are caring for Draco Malfoy... are you not?

 

Lily: well... yes I am but what does that matter 

 

Remus: He is a death eater Lily why would you help him?

 

Lily: he’s hurt he needed help and he didn't wish to be a death eater his father made him become one

 

Remus: so, let him deal with his worries alone...

 

Lily: I don’t believe you remus... wasn’t it you that taught me not to judge someone by what they are but by who they are 

 

Remus: There are exceptions

 

Lily: There are exceptions! ... I don’t believe you!

**Author's Note:**

> So... what did ya lovelies think? Lol


End file.
